the pledge
by chahiro in love 101
Summary: one short disclamer i don't own the teen titans or any of the carictors this was a story written when i could not sleep. please read and revew


_**Teen titans the pledge book 1**_

This is the beginning of the **S ,****R ,****B ,****R ,****C , ****B , ****S , ****and ****, T ** _**chronicles**_

_Charictors that you will get together with in this book 1_

**Starfire: **An alien from another planet Baffled when it comes to the customs of the planet called earth but also glad to be there with her friends the teen titan's starfire came from a planet called Tamaran

**Robin: **is a used to be side kick that moved from Gothum city to jump city. Secretly in love with Starfire but afraid to admit it because of what the other titans may say and what blackfire might say about that

**Best boy: **is a shape shifting being that has lived in jump city his hole life he just left a group of sidekicks to be in a group where he is no longer a side kick. Secretly likes raven as a close friend but can't get her to show how she feels about him. And loves tera

**Raven: **not much is known about her except that she and her father don't get along. She is almost always alone in her room and trying to fix on wither or not to tell best boy how she feels about him because they feel the same about each other and she is leaving in jump city with the titans

**Cyborg: **has lived in jump city all his life but he has not always been half machine but after a eccentric accident he had to become partially machine and is Sort of In love with blackfire

**Blackfire: **starfires big sister that was always better then Starfire in marshal arts from the same planet as Starfire and adorer's Cyborg

**Slade: **the 1 enemy of the teen titans always trying to get at robin lives in jump city

**Tera: **a new and old addition to the titans but is now working for slade agents her will secretly in love with best boy lives in jump city

_**Hope you all enjoy the story **_

**The story starts out with ****starfire**** being chased by a foreign life form and running into ****Robin****, ****Best boy****, ****Raven** **and Cyborg**

**You must understand that ****Starfire ****had left for her home planet and when she got there it had been totally destroyed by the same foreign life form that was chasing her and ****blackfire**** had joined up with the teen titans but left when she knew that her sister would be getting near**

**Words in () are talking to self and communicator**

**Starfire: ** what do you what with me? Stay away. Where ever you want to take me I do not wish to go.

As starfire lands she catches a glimpse of robin but is not entirely sure that she is seeing robin

**Robin: **Starfire is that really you?

**Starfire: **Robin what are you doing here?

**Robin: **Titans tower picked up a disturbance but I had no idea that it was you that was it trouble.

**Starfire: **how is blackfire doing?

**Robin: **she left just a few days ago

**Starfire: **ya and I think that I know why

**Robin: **why

**Starfire: **she is trying to frame me for something that she did

**Robin: **what do you mean?

**Starfire: **robin when I left I went back to my home planet and it had been destroyed by the gordadians. They were searching for a tameranian and when they saw me they started chasing me and so I came here for you help.

**Robin: **and you will get my help and the help of the titans. (Beast boy, raven, Cyborg come in come to the beach I have a mission for all of us)

**Starfire:** Robin I don't know how to thank

**Robin: **you don't have to thank me star I………..

**Best boy: **at your……..star is that really…………

**Cyborg: **seems to be the same starfire that we knew

**Raven: **a now is not the best time for that boys

**Starfire:** robin look out.

**Robin: **who's your new friend starfire?

**Blackfire: **it's a Gordaian police drone

**Starfire:** sister you came back

**Blackfire: **ya well it's me there after and not you so I decided to give my self up

**Robin:**you would go to jail in the place of your sister

**Blackfire: **oh come on if you put it that way

**Starfire: **robin (help………)

While starfire was being captured Blackfire was trying to get robin to pay attention to her but all robin could think about was saving starfire

**Blackfire: **come and dance with me robin

**Robin: **look Blackfire lets save your sister first

**Blackfire: **why she only holds you back and you always have to save her.

**Robin**: you sister has saved me more times then I have ever saved her now are you with us or not

**Blackfire: **I suppose it couldn't hurt to go and save her one last time

**Best boy: **then let's get out of here and follow those police men people or things or drones or what ever you called them.

**Cyborg: **no problem I put a tracking device on star. To the to ship all

**Raven**: but if you track can't they trace it back?

**Robin**: raven has a point

**Cyborg: **one thing though I have a system that makes it imposable for them to trace

**Robin**: well that is good so let's start to follow her

**Raven**: I can sense star she's …………

As she tries to tell the titans what is going on she gets a puzzled look on her face

**Robin**, **Cyborg**, **Best boy**, and **Blackfire: ** she's what?

**Raven**: she's crying

**Robin**: what? Why? Where is she?

**Raven**: she is worried and I can't tell for sure where she is but cinderblock and plasmas are there

**Robin**: about what can you tell? What is she worried about?

**Raven**: about _slade_

**Robin**: what I thought that we had defeated slade

**Raven: **that's what he wanted us to think so that he could ………

**Robin**: what is it raven?

**Raven: **I think the question that you what to ask is who not what……….

**Robin**: well then who is it?

**Raven: **its tera

**Best boy**: what are you sure about that raven?

**Raven: **sadly beast boy yes

**Best boy**: I am going to sniff her out then.

**Robin**: beast boy just keep in mind that tera may have changed

**Best boy**: tera change she would never do that to us

**Tera: **think again best boy

**Best boy**: tera what? why are you working for slade?

**Tera**: because I have no choice

**Best boy**: no you always have a choice tera you can ether help us get starfire away from slade or stay here and be controlled all you life even when you have the power to break free of his grasp

**Tera**: alright I will help you save starfire

While best boy was fighting with tera Blackfire ran off and was never seen or heard of again at leas not for a long time

**Robin**: tera have you seen starfire?

**Tera**: yes but I am afraid that she will be in very bad shape when you get to her

**Robin**: why do you say that what is slade doing to her?

**Tera**: he is trying to get starfire to become his apprentice but she won't even listen to it

**Robin**: but what does he do to her?

**Tera**: he doesn't do it

**Robin**: what do you mean tera?

**Tera**: he takes control of my body and ….and he …

**Robin**: he what?

**Tera**: bets on her I have tried to talk to her but she just won't listen to me and on top of all that slade also starves her I try to give her food but she just won't eat any thing

**Best boy**: why did you join slade in the first place tera?

**Tera**: I don't know

**Robin**: Best boy stop we need your help tera only you can get close enough to starfire to break her out of there

**Tera**: do you think that slade will catch on?

**Robin**: I hope he does. We have a trap waiting for him

**Tera**: ok I will do my best to fool him

**Robin**: thank you tera this will mean the world to starfire

**Tera**: he is coming we have to fight

**Robin**: ok here goes nothing titans go

**Best boy**: what ever you say robin

**Raven: **do we really have to fight tera

**Cyborg**: she used to be a titan and a friend

**Slade: **good my apprentices now Finnish…….. No on second thought come back get starfire and let her watch as you destroy the titans.

**Tera**: yes master

**Slade: **you will be a better apprentice then that robin ever was.

**Tera**: master I have come to get starfire as you had requested

**Slade: **good then take her to the battle arena

**Tera**: yes master I will do what ever you ask me to

As she reaches the sell that starfire was being kept in tera saw starfire on the ground?

**Tera**: starfire wake up I can get you get out of her

**Starfire: **why would you want to help me? You work for slade

**Tera**: no star I am your friend

**Starfire: **no your not the tera I knew would never let slade control her

**Tera**: your right I was week and let my guard down but I won't let slade harm you any more

**Starfire: **how can I even trust a thing you say?

**Tera**: just trust me please the titans have been tracking you and while they were tracking best boy found me

**Starfire: **where is robin?

**Tera**: he is the one who asked my to break you out of here and he is waiting some where for you I cant tell you right now or slade will find them before you get there

**Starfire:** ok then show me where they are

**Tera**: come with me.

After2 day's of traveling robin was getting restless and so he decided to go out and try to find tera and star but he could not see them

**Robin**: best boy go fly and see if you can find tera and star they should have been her by now

**Best boy**: yes I will try to find them

**Raven:** this is pointless we can't wait here for ever for them to get here

**Cyborg**: true but we cant give up on starfire eater do you think that if one of us was in that same situation that she would give up on us no so we cant give up on her

**Best boy**: best boy on the communicator with robin (robin I see tera and she has starfire on her back)

**Robin**: (is starfire alright is she…..)

**Best boy: **(I can't tell from here)

**Robin**: (stay there and I will come and see for my self over and out)

**Best boy: **(over and out)

**Robin**: Cyborg raven you stay her and keep your guard up

**Cyborg**: we….

**Raven:** we will do that

Meanwhile back with starfire and tera starfire has just fainted because of all the beatings from slade

**Tera**: star stay awake for just a bit longer please we are almost there

**Starfire:** tera I can't I don't have the energy

**Tera**: just don't die on me. I have an idea how about you tell me about how you first met robin

**Starfire:** robin

As starfire says that she blacks out and tera is up set because she thinks that starfire is dead but she is not

**Robin**: best boy where are they

**Best boy: **they are just about here

**Tera**: robin I am so sorry I ….. I was too late

**Robin**: what do you mean?

**Tera**: I tried to save starfire but well look

{as she says that she starts to cry}

**Best boy: **tera you tried. Starfire was one of the best friends that the titans ever had

**Robin: **no, no she can't be

**Best boy: **so sorry dude but Starfire's a goner

**Robin: ** how can you say that (Cyborg ,raven get over here quick I need your help?)

**Cyborg**: (ok) raven would you do the honors

**Raven:** (we are on the way) of cores

**Robin: ** glad you could make it

**Raven: **what's the matter robin you've been crying?

**Robin: ** star's…….

**Cyborg**: starfire no

**Raven: **Cyborg what is…no starfire

**Best boy: **star why did you leave us we needed you we still need…… we can't be the teen titans without you you're the one who brought us together in the first place.

**Robin: **best boy can I have a moment alone

**Best boy: **CY, Raven lets go back to the tower

**Cyborg**: great idea BB what do you think ray

**Raven:** I think robin needs time alone let's go. hay robin meet ya back at the tower

**Robin: **ok see you back at the tower

**Tera**: robin are you sure that this is the best time for you to be alone?

**Robin: **no but I would like to be tera

**Tera**: is there ant thing that I can help you with robin?

**Robin: **yes there is stay and be a teen titan star would want you to stay here

**Tera**: but what about all the terrible thins that I………

**Robin: ** Just for get about it and come join the titans

Meanwhile back at the tower the rest of the titan realized that tera was not with them

**Best boy: **hay where is tera?

**Cyborg**: I don't know Rae did you see tera following us?

**Raven:** come to think of no I did not see her following us

**Tera**: that is because I stayed behind to see if there was anything I could do to help

**Raven:** and was there anything that robin wanted you to do?

**Tera**: just one single thing

**Cyborg**: and what would that one thing be?

**Tera**: he wants me to stay and be a teen titan

**Best boy:** and are you going to stay and be a teen titan

**Tera**: yes I am going to stay and be a teen titan star……fire would want me to stay and help you all out and.

**Cyborg**: I know how you feel we all do. Welcome home

**Best boy: **welcome back to the team

**Raven:** we really needed you help and now that we have we have……Raven who never show emotion starts to cry we lost starfire….

**Best boy: **raven your crying.

**Raven:** ya so what of it?

**Cyborg**: what BB is trying to say is that you never show emotion

**Raven:** I can't help it. You know the last thing that happened between me and starfire was a fight and now I just wish that I could take that whole fight back. I wish that it had never happened.

**Best boy: ** the last thing I did was pull a prank on starfire and she was mad at me

**Cyborg**: the last thing I said to starfire was to get lost

**Tera**: she was fighting with me for what slade made me do and I yelled at her for being mad.

Just as tera is finishing what she was saying she turns around to see robin carrying strife's body and he is extremely mad

**Tera**: robin how long have you been there?

**Robin: **long enough you know it seems that all of us had a fight with starfire and we all wish that we could take it back but we can't and we have to pull our selves together and find slade and we have to avenge Starfire's death or she will have died in vain

**Raven:** I am with robin but how will we find slade?

**Cyborg**: I really don't know BB?

**Best boy: **why are you asking me?

**Cyborg: **because you are the only one left to ask BB.

**Tera**: Titans we don't find slade he finds us and we really should train to get ready for the fight with slade

Back at the head quarters of slade

**Slade: **where is that apprentice of mine she is late. I guess there is only one thing I can do and that is to go and find the teen titans I am sure that my apprentice is with them.

While slade is looking for the titans and while the titans are training starfire wakes up and is wondering where every one is when she hers a voce coming and pretends to be a sleep

**Robin: **starfire I will get slade for this and I promise you that none of the other titan will be touched by slade and I only wish that I had not fought with you. Starfire I……….

**Raven:** robin slade has just been spotted very close to the tower

**Robin: **alright then get the titans ready and meet me in here as soon as slade is at the door of the tower

Back in the living room of the tower

**Raven:** BB, Cy, tera be prepare slade is nearing and

**Best boy: **let me at him ill…..

**Tera**: beast boy calm you're self

**Cyborg**: she's right we really should what and use our energy in the fight agenst slade

Back in another part of the tower robin is alone in his room with starfire mad at himself that he was not there to save starfire

**Robin: **starfire I love you and I just wanted you to know that

Before robin leaves the room he kisses starfire and then leaves after he leaves starfire wakes up and is baffled at what has just happened how she is going to tell robin that she feels the same way about him

**Starfire: **did did that really just happen?

Back I n the living room of titan tower tera BB Raven Cyborg and Robin were fighting Slade

**Robin: **slade you won't get away with this.

**Slade: **don't be so sure robin reamber you are 1 titan short

**Cyborg**: don't you get it robin he is trying to use star as an excse to weaken us

**Slade: ** go going Cyborg but to late

**Raven:** slade it is never too late

**Slade:** raven you should have stayed with me we made a great team

**Best boy:**you leave raven alone and pick on some one your own size

**Slade: **oh and who would you suggest

**Tera**: me slade you can't control me anymore

**Slade: **oh yes I can

**Tera: **no you can't and I can control my powers thanks to the titans

**Slade: **I will get you back my apprentice

**Best boy: **she is no longer you apprentice slade

**Slade: ** she is and will always be

**Raven:** Azarath Meron Zinthos

**Slade: **like that will really work on me

**Cyborg**: no but my new sonic cannon will

**Slade: **in your dream Cyborg

**Robin: **maybe you need to chill is all

**Slade: ** robin you and your little puns the only one that can hurt my is gone

Red and green star bolts come from no where and then who do the titans see but starfire

**Starfire:** think again slade I am alive and kicking

**Robin: **star you're alive

**Starfire: **ya why wouldn't I be

**Cyborg**: thank you starfire

**Starfire:** for what

**Raven:** you just defeated slade all he is now is a memory

**Starfire:** all I did was zap him with my new star bolts

**Best boy: **starfire will you forgive my

**Starfire: **Best boy there is nothing to forgive

**Tera:** but there is a reason for you to hate me

**Starfire: **tera I don't I was just mad at slade for capturing me and I did not mean to take it out on you

**Slade: **oh how touching were you aiming for me

**Starfire: **titans I have an idea lets all through our powers at slade at the same time

**Raven:** do you think that will work

**Best boy:** it is worth a shot I mean come on starfire injured him with her star bolts

**Tera:** I think that it will work

**Cyborg**: let's do it

**Robin****: **starfire you tell us when to go alright

**Starfire: ** I will

**Slade: ** what are you all talking about?

**Starfire: **nothing that we as a tram can't handle

**Slade: **try this on for size titans

**Raven: **Azarath Metreon Zinthos

**Slade: ** no this can't be happening

**Best boy: **it is slade and the titans are winning

**Slade: ** no for long

**Tera:** try this on for size slade

**Slade: ** tera no but you were

**Cyborg**: she isn't any more slade

**Slade: ** she can't turn her back on me I won't allow it

**Robin: **but she can't be controlled anymore slade

**Slade: **ah but we shall see about that now wont we **Starfire: ** alright titans now

**Robin: **CY lets star with the _**sonic boom **_

**Cyborg**: sound good to me. And then tera a you and raven and starfire come after best boy

**Tera:** right

**Best boy: **so what animal should I turn in to?

**Raven: **try a dinosaur.

**Best boy: **what good would that do?

**Raven: **just do it

**Best boy:** ok dino coming up

**Raven: ** Azarath Metreon Zinthos

**Slade: **like that will really work

**Starfire: ** ok I will go then

**Robin: **cy lets do it

**Cyborg: **I am read when you are

**Raven: **bb you ready?

**Best boy: **you know it **Starfire: ** ok titans when I say the word we will attack all at the same time right

**Robin: **right

**Cyborg: **right

**Raven: **right

**Best boy: **right

**Slade: **right ok this is getting old

**Starfire: ** titans full force now

So the titans fought slade at full force and won only this time slade is not coming back he had star bolt a dino magic devices and a conic cannon thorn at him all at the same time

**Starfire: ** slade is gone now for good

**Robin:** starfire please don't leave me again I thought that I had lost you once I cant go through that again

**Starfire: ** what are you saying robin

**Cyborg: **starfire we all need you

**Starfire: ** Cyborg I don't think that I can

**Best boy: **don't talk star just rest and get your strength

**Starfire: ** best boy

**Raven: **rest alone won't help her

**Starfire: ** do you know what is going on with me raven

Tera and raven left the room and went to talk but raven is worried that star will not survive

**Tera:** raven do you know what is going on with starfire and if so can you help her?

**Raven: **yes I know what is going on with her. But I don't know if I can do anything to help

As raven says that starfire comes in supported by robin and best boy and she had herd what raven had said to tera

**Starfire: **raven I trust you try

**Raven: **but what if I

**Starfire:** Don't worry about that just try. Try to cure it

**Raven: **starfire how can you be so positive?

**Starfire:** because I have friend that need me

**Tera:** starfire…….**Starfire:** don't worry about me tera just if I don't make it through this take care of the titans for me

**Tera:** robin how long have you been standing there?

**Robin:** long enough

**Cyborg: **robin I think that you should come out of here

**Best boy: **cy is right you know if you watch you will just upset your self

**Raven: **no best boy I just realized something if robin stays while I do what I have to star has a life line and has a better chance of surviving

**Best boy: **can you handle this robin?

**Cyborg: **come on bb lets leave these guys in here to settle this

**Robin:** I can handle it best boy just go and we will be out shortly

**Tera:** do you need any help raven?

**Raven:** yes I do I need an elevated surface to work on one that will fit both starfire and robin on it

Robin is scared that he is going to loose starfire again and can't help but blab

**Robin:** starfire are you ready for this?

**Starfire:** a little frightened but yes.

**Robin:** starfire there is something that I have been wanting to tell you but I geese that now is as good a time as any to tell you that I love you

**Starfire:** I love you to robin

**Raven:** ok is every one ready for this? Ok tera lest start

**Tera:** I am ready

**Starfire:** ok let's get this over with

**Raven:** tera give starfire the shot and robin you will have to hold her or else she will fall on the ground and that would not feel good

**Robin:** ok are you positive that you are ready for this starfire

**Starfire:** yes

**Tera:** starfire this will only hurt for a second then it will nock you out

**Starfire:** ok

As starfire says that the shot goes in to her and she just fall unconscious and robin is holding her

**Tera:** ok raven I can't hold this for a long time

**Robin: **here we go

**Raven: **ok robin keep a hold of stars hand and don't let go no mater what or we will loose her

**Robin: **ok I will hold on to her hand like my life depends on it

**Tera:** ok raven do your thing before I loose control

**Raven: ** Azarath Metreon Zinthos. I found the problem but wait a minute my magic made it disappear I got it ok then Azarath Metreon Zinthos. Ok let it down gently

**Tera:** what about starfire will she?

**Raven: ** shell is fine she will wake up in about 4 minutes, 3, 2, and oh and she won't reamber any thing about what happened while she was drugged and 1

**Starfire:** hay why is everyone staring at me?

**Robin: **because we are all glad to see you starfire

**Tera:** yes she is alive

**Raven: **well ya of course she is.

**Robin: **starfire are you sure that you should be up and moving around?

**Starfire:** robin you really do worry too much

**Best boy: ** you don't have to bit his head off star fire he was just…..

**Raven: **best boy I don't think you need to say any more,.

**Cyborg: **she's right you can sometimes talk to much.

**Blackfire: **Ga she's still here and still alive.

unaware that she had said that aloud and that some one had heard her she stopped in her tracks.

**Terra:** Ya no thank to you .

**Robin: **Blackfire when did you come back and why?

**Starfire:**Robin she's not wroth it.

**Best boy: ** she may not be to you starfire but it is to me

chanting silently raven puts up a barrier that stops best boy from attacking Blackfire

**Raven: **Starfire's right you know Best boy

**Cyborg: **trying to talk bb out of something is like butting you head up agents a brick wall

**Blackfire: **I will get you next time sis

**Tera: **you know you rally need to learn to say things in you head and not out loud oh and by the way you will have to go through my first

**Robin: **you will also have to deal with me

**Best boy: **and me

**Raven: ****Cyborg: **and us

**Starfire: **you really don't have to do this you guys

**Blackfire: **of cores my wimp of a sister would need protection from the teen titans

**Tera:** if you even had a hart then you also would protect her from the enemy

**Robin: **but no you are just plane heartless

**Starfire: **she always has been and always will be

**Best boy: ** raven put the Barrier down

**Raven: **no I won't let you fight her

**Cyborg: **come on BB just leave it alone

**Blackfire: **oh you did not just call me an it.

**Tera:** actually yes he just did call you an it

**Robin: **starfire what's the matter

**Starfire: **just a little week that's all

**Best boy: **starfire you need to rest and regain you strength

**Raven: **for once BB is right you really should get some rest

**Cyborg: **if you don't go to your room then I will Carrie you up there and make you stay there

**Blackfire: **and

**Tera: **and as for you Blackfire

_**R **__**S **__**B **__**R **__**C **__**T**__**: **__this__ is __the__end __of __the__ line__ for __y__o__u__._

_**The end**_


End file.
